Live Free, Not Caged In
by Grace Erin
Summary: **WORK IN PROGRESS** When Mat becomes the unexpected, Winter's life flashes before her eyes. **all people in this story are based on real people**


Live Free, Not Caged In

**Grace Meyer**

**12/27/2009**

**Live Free, Not Caged In**

_Prologue _

"You want to live?" the man yelled to us. I realized the voice was very familiar but couldn't think of it. I nodded, though it was so dark, I couldn't see if I was shaking to him. "Then come with me." As I was walking, I saw something in his hand. As I got closer, the man hit me with whatever he was holding. I screamed and felt Mat's comforting hand on me, everything then, went black. I heard the screams of Mat. It sounded like he was calling my name, though I couldn't quite tell. After a few whimpers, I decided whatever hit me hard enough to draw blood from my head, hurt Mat even worse. After a few minutes of Mats heart-sickening cries, I heard a shot, and then whoever made the shot walked away. All I could hear was the off distance sound of sirens. I knew something was wrong and also realized this was no fun and games.

_Chapter One_

"Winter, Winter! Please Winter, wake up." My mother said. "John! Come here! She's moving." I open my eyes to see the metal bars on the cot I was lying on. I wasn't dead look up to see my mom; I could tell she has been crying because of the puffy bags under her delightful, green eyes. All of the sudden, I see the doctors put some type of needle in my mom and dad. As soon as they do that they are hit with a flash of something, a human? I look closer and see that it's Mat. He grabs the two doctors by the neck and smacks their backs at the wall. When he found out they stopped breathing, he threw them on the floor and ran to me.

"Did they hurt you?" he said in an angry tone. I shook my head, scared to death of what happened to my parents.

"Don't bother me. Ok? Just make sure my parents are alright." I turned to find blood marks on Mat's cot. I walk to take a closer look. As I look down I realized what happened. I look in the cot to find blood stains on the pillow where the head should be. I turn to Mat, "Look at me." I say to him. As he turns his head, I see blood droplets, hit the floor. I look up, and there it is, a bullet hole.

"What did you need Winter?" he said as he gazed at me, worried something was terribly wrong.

"Th-th-the bullet hole! But you're-"

"Alive?" he suggested. As he looked at my parents, I knew that he wasn't telling me something.

"You want to walk?" I said, "And maybe tell me what happened?"

He nodded, and we walked out the door. "So what happened? You know, how are you still alive?"

"Well it all started when I was a kid, my dad told me that he was a demon, those are, supposedly, angels who fall from heaven to live with Satan for eternity."

"So you're technically the devil?" I asked

"Not necessarily, there are many types of demons. Both are good and bad."

"Ok" I said. I look ahead, and see my mom. She isn't dead! "Mom! I run up to hug her."

"Well hello there Winnie! Are you ready to go?" she said?

"Go where?"

"To our new house, in Texas of course!" she said eagerly

That's right, were moving. From Albany, New York, to Austin, Texas. I ran to Mat, "Never forget me, Ok? I won't forget you at all."

"I won't if you promise me one thing; you will forget what I've told you and start completely over in Austin."

I nodded and ran to the car to see my sister, Cheyenne. She's five and as lively as can be. All I can think about is what Mat told me while we were walking.

_Chapter two_

"Winnie! Winnie! We're here! Look Winnie it's our house!" Chey said ecstatically. I nod my head to seem like I'm listening, but really reading a Teen Vogue.

When we got to the house, I got first dibbs on my room; I chose the one with a big closet, and a large space for everything else. I smiled at the thought on how I can decorate this space. About ten minutes later, my mom walked in with a big book of paints, beds, dressers, and desks I can choose from. After about a half an hour of going through choices, I made up my mind with electric green and dark purple paint. A queen bed, with electric green and purple reversible covers. black curtains and a black desk with a purple chair.

I then went outside our house to go to the porch, only to find a girl my age walk towards me.

"Hey! You're the new person, right?" she calls, "Yup I knew it! Word spreads around here fast. Anyways," she held out her hand," My name's Georgie. And you are?"

"Winter, nice to meet you Georgie." I shake her hand. "You go to school here?" I ask.

"Yup, all my life too!"

I could just tell there was something about Georgie I didn't like, but I hid that thought. I pushed it back so far so it couldn't reach me again.

On Monday, my alarm goes off at six. I get up and look around. Yep, I'm not dreaming. I go in the bathroom and take a shower. I get dressed after that in my favorite outfit. Skinny blue jeans, white tank top. Finished with a black jacket, with specks and lines of bright neon colors. I am ready. I go downstairs to find my mom and Chey making pancakes, "Morning." I say.

Cheyenne turns around and gives me a hug, "Morning, Sis! Mommy and I are making pancakes for you. "

After a few pancakes, I head off to school. Its fall and I'm ready to make a great impression for ninth grade.

I walk in the building and I see Georgie. She sees me and waves for me to go over there. She introduces me to her friends: Mai, Megan, and Rachel. After the five minute bell rings, I figure out that Mai is in the same science class as me. So we walk together. The teacher in our science class is Mr. Kim. He looks extremely odd and wears strange glasses. As soon as we get inside, we are told to look at the seating chart. I sit next to a guy named Nate and a guy name Gray. I sit behind a quiet girl named Quin. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something that could only be described as a vortex. I ask Mr. Kim what it was for, he said he would explain it in a minute.

I looked around me and everyone looked like they were zombies, wide eyed at Mr. Kim and mouths wide open. Like their trying to speak but their throats are too dry. Mr. Kim coughed and said, "Welcome to Calamon High, students. And I hope you all know why you're here." He looked around the class room; he saw several nods and some people, like me, shaking their heads in confusion. "No? Well then, would anyone like to explain why?" Mai's hand went up. "Ah, yes Ms. Nikingo, ok tell us."

"We are angels sent from heaven. We were sent to kill the demon kings. Each and every one of you are angels," she eyed everyone in the class," except, you." She points to Quin in disgust. "You are human, not angel, nor devil. How did you get to this school?"

Quin clears her throat, "My mother died from a demon attack. She told me to go here and solve the problem." Tears start to roll down her face, "I told her, 'I'll solve this problem, Mom I promise!'"

"How did you get through the barriers?"

"My stepmom is an angel, thus she has perfect access to the world of angels no matter who she brings."

"Very well."

When school got out, I ran home and asked my mother if it was true, "Shh! Don't say it so loud, Chey might hear you. Let's talk about it in your room."

In the room, she looked at me, "where did you figure it out, Winnie? Did Mat tell you or something?"

I looked at her,"No, Mat didn't tell me anything about this. Mai, one of Georgie's friends told us at school."


End file.
